


Stay the night

by l4ur3n_43



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Lena Luthor, Lena spends the night at Kara's, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l4ur3n_43/pseuds/l4ur3n_43
Summary: During episode 5x19. Lena gets jealous when Kara worries about William and realises that she has feelings for Kara. She spends the evening at Kara's apartment talking, drinking and by the end of the night telling Kara how she really feels about her. Lena ends up staying the night.Basically the supercorp endgame we were waiting for but never got at the end of that episode.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so bare with me it's a little short but it gets better at the end. Also any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

"if this Eve is working with Lex, William has no idea the danger he's in. Alex I have to do something I can't just sit here I have to help him somehow" Lena could hear the panic in Kara's voice, 'who is this William anyway' she thought to herself struggling to put a face to the name. Whoever he was Lena could tell he meant a great deal to Kara, after all she knew her well enough to know that the only other person she gets this worked up about is her sister Alex. "we will find him, you just need to stay safe until Lena finishes your suit" Alex reassured with a hug. One of the things Lena had missed most about being friends with Kara was the warm hugs that she used to give her. She always felt safe in Kara's arms, like nothing in the world could hurt her, but now the thought of Kara caring about some guy more than she had ever cared about her hurt beyond measure. The pain felt unbearable, like her world was ending but nevertheless Lena couldn't admit that she had feelings for who once was her best friend.

*skips to end of episode*

"I wasn't ready to accept your apology but maybe, maybe I am now" Kara continued, smiling. Lena loved the way Kara's face lit up as the corners of her smooth, pink lips upturned into a smile, however she didn't want to stare long enough for Kara to notice. "okay, what now?" Lena asked with uncertainty. She had hoped that things would go back to the way they were before but she wasn't sure if Kara had the same idea in mind. "well you could come back to my apartment, if you'd like. I'm sure we have loads to catch up on" Kara suggested gazing into Lena's eyes. Kara was oblivious to the effect she had on Lena. Her sparkling, deep, blue eyes were enough to make her weak in the knees, even if she had wanted to, Lena couldn't turn her offer down. "sure, I'd love to" she confirmed. 

*at Kara's apartment*

Kara and Lena had decided to walk the rest of the way back from the bus stop, catching up along the way. By the time they got back it was already dark, the dull glow from the street lamps was just enough to light the pathway to the main door. Once they had reached the top of the stairs to Kara's apartment, Kara opened the door flicking on the light as she walked in. Lena followed her in shutting the door behind her before making her way to the table. "would you like a drink?" Kara asked already pulling out two wine glasses, it had been a long and eventful day for the two of them. 'I suppose there's no better way to unwind after a day like today' Lena thought to herself justifying her choice to have a drink. "a glass of wine would be great, thanks" Lena replied. Kara slowly made her way to the table with a glass of wine in each hand, she paused for a moment and stared at Lena before setting the drink down on the table in front of her. It almost seemed like she had forgotten what she was going to say until finally she spoke, "it feels like we haven't hung out like this in forever" Kara sighed, "I've really missed spending time with you" she added sitting down and taking a sip of her drink. "I've missed seeing you too" Lena beamed at Kara, relived that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

They didn't have much to talk about after catching up on the way home from the bus stop so they spent hours just laughing, joking and recollecting times they had spent together in the past. After a few drinks however, Lena had finally worked up the confidence to ask Kara something she'd been curious about all day. "so, who's William?" she questioned to Kara's surprise. "oh, he's just a friend from work" she laughed "why? are you jealous?" Kara teased with a smile forming on her face. "w-what?, of course not" Lena stuttered as her skin reddened. All of a sudden her stomach filled with butterflies, she panicked for a second before realizing that Kara had no idea how she felt about her. Kara lightly placed her hand on top of Lena's, the heat from her skin warming her hand "good, because there's nothing to be jealous about" Kara reassured her, laughing. 

Every time Lena spent time with Kara, time seemed to fly by in a matter of seconds. The clock had reached 11:30 before either of them had noticed the time, but neither of them were ready for the night to end. "hey, Lee do you want to stay and watch a movie?" Kara asked, taking the empty glasses out into the kitchen. "sure, why not" Lena replied, smiling at the nickname Kara had just given her. At this point she was too drunk to even think about how she was getting home. Kara had decided to slip into something more comfortable while Lena picked a movie to watch, before long Kara made her way back into the living room standing in the doorway, Lena looked up lost for words. Kara's cheeks flushed pink as Lena studied every inch of Kara's body in awe of the beautiful woman in front of her. Lena admired how Kara's vest top revealed her strong muscly arms and how her small, pink shorts exposed her legs, only hugging the smooth curves of her upper thighs and ass. She particularly liked how the outline of Kara's defined abs seeped through her white top. Lena thought she'd never be able to look away until Kara's voice directed her attention back to her face. "I look silly, don't I" Kara frowned, still blushing. "no, you look stunning" Lena comforted, smiling lovingly at Kara. "your turn" Kara playfully replied. Kara noticed a look of confusion forming on Lena's face, "you must be so uncomfortable in those jeans, you can borrow some of my clothes" Kara continued. "okay" Lena laughed, standing up. Once Kara had shown Lena to her room, Lena put on some shorts, a top and one of Kara's sweaters over the top, leaving her clothes in a neat pile at the end of Kara's bed.

After changing, Lena went back to the living room and sat on the sofa next to Kara, who this time was the one staring at Lena. "you look so cute in my clothes" Kara said giggling. Lena turned to face Kara, taking in the moment. Kara gazed into Lena's emerald eyes as she rested her arm over the top of the sofa behind Lena, her words making Lena feel as though her heart was melting. "I'll go make some popcorn" Kara announced, suddenly breaking eye contact to get up and walk over to the kitchen. Lena followed her into the kitchen and watched as Kara put the brown bag in the microwave and then reached up to grab a bowl from the top cupboard. Kara turned to face Lena who was resting against the counter and walked towards her reaching to put the bowl on the counter behind her. Lena shivered as Kara leaned towards her placing the bowl on the side and lightly brushing her hand across Lena's waste as she pulled her arm back. simultaneously, the two women stared into each others eyes. Lena felt as though Kara was looking into her soul, as though she could see what she was thinking and how she was feeling, without a thought Lena spoke, "I love you". In shock, Kara silently stood still fixed on Lena's eyes, mouth slightly ajar. Lena instantly regret opening up about her feelings, panicking at Kara's reaction and looking away. "sorry I-" before Lena could finish Kara interrupted her, softly placing her hand on Lena's cheek. Kara carefully lent her forehead against Lena's, regaining eye contact. "I love you too" she said smiling. Lena's heartbeats started to quicken as Kara pulled her in for a tender kiss, their lips gently locking together. After Kara had broken the kiss, she could see the need in Lena's deep green eyes like a wildfire in a forest. Moving her body closer to Lena's, Kara kissed her again this time more passionately as her hands wondered up Lena's sweater wrapping them around her waste. Lena swiped her tongue over Kara's bottom lip awaiting permission to enter, Kara opened her mouth just wide enough for Lena to slip her tongue in. Lena's tongue was smooth silk against Kara's as they fought for dominance, of which Lena had won. running out of breath, Lena hesitantly pulled away gasping for air. Kara pushed her hips into Lena's pinning her to the counter behind her, subtly nibbling on Lena's jaw. She slowly worked her way down Lena's neck and onto her collarbone sending tingling sensations down her spine. Lena let out a breathy moan when all of a sudden the microwave went off at the other end of the kitchen. Lena could feel Kara's smile against her neck as the two women burst out laughing. "I'll get a blanket, you get the popcorn" Kara giggled, taking a step back and guiding Lena away from the counter she had previously been pressed against. 

Once they had both sat down on the sofa, Kara reached for the remote and pressed play on the movie. Lena cuddled into Kara resting her head into Kara's neck, pulling the blanket over them. Kara placed her arm around Lena pulling her close enough to be able to feel her heart beat on her chest. Slowly but softly Kara ran her fingers up Lena's arm before feeling for her hand and grasping it gently. "I'm glad we aren't arguing anymore" Kara whispered kissing the back of Lena's hand. "me too" Lena replied, a yawn escaping her mouth. "i'ts too late for you to go home now" Kara said looking at the clock. "I guess you'll have to stay the night" she continued beaming at the woman in her arms. "that's alright, there's nowhere else I'd rather be" Lena smiled, closing her eyes contently. Lena felt like nothing in the world could hurt her as she was warm and safe in Kara's strong arms once again.


End file.
